


Unlikely Helper

by OverlyInvestedFangirl



Series: One Day We Won't Be A Someday [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyInvestedFangirl/pseuds/OverlyInvestedFangirl
Summary: I wrote this for Facebooks Platform 9 and 3/4 group House Unity Drabble Contest and it came 3rd place, so that was exciting and super awesome for me. One day I'll hopefully  write something more following this but for now I'm busy with other works and I'm not sure where to take it. Also thank you to the amazing KL for making this aesthetic for me





	Unlikely Helper

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Facebooks Platform 9 and 3/4 group House Unity Drabble Contest and it came 3rd place, so that was exciting and super awesome for me. One day I'll hopefully write something more following this but for now I'm busy with other works and I'm not sure where to take it. Also thank you to the amazing KL for making this aesthetic for me

He knew from experience she'd leave her search until after dinner but she wouldn't find them herself, Crabbe and Goyle had hid the her shoes pretty well in a little known supply cupboard near the dungeons. It had stopped being amusing to him some time ago but now was the first time he’d do something about it, that's how he ended up waiting outside the Great Hall waiting for Luna Lovegood to finish her meal hoping that no one questioned his presence. After what seemed like forever she finally walked out waving her friends off as she undoubtedly planned to start her search, cautiously he approached her.

“Umm Luna, hi. I uh, you're off to look for your shoes right?” he nervously looked down at his feet, an unusual action for him. He misses her dreamy knowing smile continuing on. “I know where they are and was wondering if you would like me to show you?” he looks up hesitantly.

“I usually enjoy trying to find them but I'm a bit tired and actually don't mind the help this time. Lead the way please Draco.” Luna smiled towards him, while Draco was left shocked and confused by this girls seemingly never ending positive outlook. “I'm not upset at you or your friends Draco, I told you I think it's like a fun challenge to find them. Although sometimes I can't find them and I do need to buy new ones, that can be a bit annoying but that also means I get to go shopping, now come on let's go.”

With that he shook himself out of his shock and lead her down towards her shoes while mostly staring down at his own unsure what to say. He wasn't used to not feeling in power but with her it wasn't a feeling of weakness just…equal-ness. As they walked the other students disappeared, off in their common rooms or maybe the library, either way it made him feel more relaxed being able to enjoy this simple and unusual moment of amicable companionship uninterrupted. In amongst the hundreds of thoughts in his head one stands out, he'd like to spend more time with Luna and enjoy her peaceful, friendly company. Something he found sorely missing these days but thought this world could use so much more of.

“Luna, I was wondering if, if you'd want to maybe” he fumbled a bit for a suitable word, settling on one he'd overheard Granger use once, “hang out sometime?” he felt awkward and silly but hoped she'd accept his peace offering of potential friendship. He wasn't about to go openly sing Kumbaya with the Order but maybe this was a good enough start to the changes only he really knew he wanted to make, although in regards to Voldemort not knowing it was a good thing he thought ruefully.

“I'm going Wrackspurt spotting with my dad over the break but when I get back yes I'd like that Draco, it'd be nice to have someone to study with occasionally.” Draco frowned at the thought of her spending so much time alone promising himself to change that, no longer would he bully the unusual Ravenclaw girl.

With a small but noticeable smile on his face Draco thinks on the possibilities the future could hold for them. They had arrived at the cupboard, he opened it retrieving her shoes from the back.  
“I hope you enjoy your holiday with your dad. Um here's your shoes. Have a good night and I'll errr see you later.”  
“Goodnight Draco” he heard softly as she skipped towards the Ravenclaw tower.


End file.
